User talk:WardenerNL
Stigma-231 (Talk) 21:42, July 10, 2009 The rest references Okay so you cleared the Injector thingy up. :P Now what about the Mud-men? Because I'm editing Swamp Fever and I didn't see anything about it blinding you like a Boomer, only that he runs fast on 4 foots. Zikkun 11:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The second part of the Shanty Town shows them attacking the player and making it really hard to see a thing after two or three hits. Video is called Shantytown, without a space between Shanty and town, it starts almost where the first part ended, some seconds before that spitter's spit. WardenerNL 11:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Emergency Infected You think you could link me to it? The ignoring pipe bomb scene? Emergency Infected Oh yeah, look at that. Man, the one video I didn't watch had all the important stuff. --Metford 20:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) What?? Those were cool pics bro...whadda you mean 'gone worse'?--DA#BIG#TURD 15:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1n032 alright..how do make them fit?--G1n032 12:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1n032 hahaha..right then--G1n032 12:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1n032 There you go again, and exactly where are you in Russia?--DA#BIG#TURD 15:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1n032 i might be from Russia too u know..--DA#BIG#TURD 15:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1n032 It is through that fact that i have calculated the possiblity that you speak fluent russian.... --DA#BIG#TURD 15:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1n032 yeah Nick qoutes..--DA#BIG#TURD 11:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC)G1n032 Nick qoute You agree that Nick isnt the one saying "I have not come this far to die now", right? Jo The Marten says it is, but shes wrong. Can you help me prove my point?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 21:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thx Thank you for the help in the campaigns. I have to go in a min so thx for fixing up the quotes. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 14:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) early trailers Hey! Not that I doubt you at all, but do you have a link to these "Early trailers that apperently had Louis and Bill die in them? I would like to see them. I personally like the beta version of L4D more than the actual one, so I would love to see a beta trailer. Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thank you! I had to watch that a few times, because it all happened so fast! Francis flew and hit the wall so fast, I wasnt even sure it was him! Then it was hard to notice it was Louis that fell, and after watching the seen with bill a few times, I was finally able to make out the Smoker face. Thanks. And, just out of curiosity, do you prefer the older L4D style, where its all dark, and actually kinda scary?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, I like the "No hope" atmosphere. I am currently making a game called "Alone" which is a zombie Survival horror somewhat RPG game that has a no hope atmosphere. I think it'll be awesome when its done.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 20:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the long comment on my Left 4 Dead 3 Plot Blog First of all, even though Katie is a little teriified of the Infected, she can be safe with the other survivors. Whe I think about it, she rarely screams "WITCH!!" or "OH MY GOD! TAANNKK!!" when she sees The Witch or The Tank(and no, I don't hear voices in my head). As for the behaviors of the other survivors, Andrew would take the leadership role, Logan would be like Francis(hating stuff), and when he picks up a Tier 2 weapon, he would say "Allright, zombies, who want some?"(and when he picks up the Grenade Launcher, he would say, "Man, with this gun, these zombies will be an inspiration for birth control.") and Andre would be at least as cool as Coach. And I guess the Submachine Gun would be on Left 4 Dead 3. And I'll might remove the double magmum pistol idea. And the firefighter probably kept himself safe The survivors appearances will be this: *Andrew would have short dark brown hair with blue eyes, he would wear a black hoddie with no zipper, baggy dark blue pants with a belt, and black boots. *Katie would have long black hair tied in a ponytail with dark blue eyes, she would wear a black women's t-shirt, skinny jeans, and white and red shoes. *Logan would have short-to-medium dirty blond hair with hazel eyes, he would wear a unbuttoned hawaiian shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, worn out jeans, and black shoes. *Andre would have buzz cut black hair with brown eyes, he would wear a brown t-shirt with a black vest, jeans, and tan boots. I'll make some changes. Zombiekiller14 19:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC)